Sucker Punch
Sucker Punch is a stylish fantasy action film set in the 1950s. It is set around the story of a young girl named BabyDoll who is sent to live in a mental institution by her wicked step-father. during this time however she imagines and enters an alternate reality in which she can plan her escape along with her four friends Blondie, Amber, Sweet pea and Rocket. BabyDoll's Katana This looks to be one of the two main weapons Baby Doll Uses throughout the movie. This weapon is mostly used in the Japanese-esque universe where she and her four friends battle giant demon samurai. It also has an engraved images of frightened/happy bunnies and vines with berries on the blade.it has lebrown leather same (wrappings) a brown sheath with golden snowflakes, a wheel tsuba with flowers and a golden dragon inside the wrappings. Custom 1911 Pistol This 1911 pistol is Babydoll's second signiture weapon used throughout the movie. it is a satin nickel 1911 pistol with wodden gripsand engravings on the slide.The engraving are of the same design as the Katana: bunny,, vines, berries however with one difference< a cartoon capital "B" at the start of the patten which is the first initial of her character. It also has 4 charms attatched to the Lanyard Ring which are as listed: a bunny head, an hour glass, a baby's bottle and skull. It is stored in a wooden box before perminently taken by Babydoll. woaaaaaaw M1911A1 Pistol Blue (Oscar Isaac) uses one of his bodyguard's nickel plated M1911A1 pistols wth pearl grips to execute Amber (Jamie Chung) and Blondie (Vanessa Anne Hudgens) Heckler & Koch MP5K Blondie uses a Heckler and Koch MP5K as her primary weapon. It seems to have a surefire weapon light attatched. M4A1 Carbine This weapon is featured on the trailer being used by most of the girls as they travel through the alternate reality. It seems to be equipped with a red dot sight, tactical flashlight and laser. Tactical Remington 870 Seen featured on the trailer used by Sweet Pea. it has a carbine stock. tactical flashlight and a door breaching muzzle. she uses this during the battle in the futuristic reality. Hand Held M134 Minigun Used by the Demon Samurai to try and kill Babydoll. Heckler & Koch UMP Seen in the trailer being used by Rocket this looks to be her signiture weapon throughout the movie it is also equipped with a red dot sight, a tactical flashlight and a laser. Tomahawk A Tomahawk or hand axe is seen in the trailer being used by Blondie to fight a German Zombie in the World War I reality. It has a heart shaped hole in the blade. This sort of hole is a common device to cut weight in medieval axes. Rocket's Knife Rocket is seen carrying a Mauser 98K bayonet in a thigh holster. This looks to be her signature melee weapon throughout the movie. This style of bayonet can also be seen attached to the German soldier's rifles in the trench battle. Percussion-cap Pistol Rocket is also seen using an antique percussion cap .50 calibre pistol during the World War I scenes. However she doesnt use it like as a firearm she uses is as a club to fend off some of the steam zombies. Note that these are not Nazi, despite many ill-informed posts (wrong period to rest of scene and wrong uniforms) but definitely WWI period. Bayonet In combination with the percussion-cap pistol, Rocket also uses a Bayonet to fight the German Steam-punk Zombie Soldiers. The bayonet type is an M1884/98 for the Mauser rilfe. Movie prop bayonets used on the German rifles are the same style. H&K MP7A1 Babydoll appears to be using an MP7A1 Sub-machine gun with a suppressor during the battle in the medievil-esque world. Daewoo K3 (mocked up as FN Minimi SPW) Blondie can be seen carrying a mocked up Daewoo K3 that has been mocked up to resemble an FN Minimi SPW on the first promotional photo. Glock 17 Amber uses a Glock 17 pistol as her primary sidearm. LeMat 1861 Revolver A German zombie appears to have a LeMat revolver. He uses this to fight babydoll. he is seen fireing this pistol at her. However she deflects the round away using her engraved katana. Demon Samurai's Naginata Used by the Giant Demon Samurai, which are based on traditional conceptions of Chinese Men-Shen, to try and kill Babydoll at the start of her quest. Demon Samurai's Wakizashi A Demon Samurai Giant as well as a katana has a shorter Wakizashi atattched to him as traditional samurai did back in their time. Demon Samurai's Katana Can be seen in the trailer sheathed as the Demon Samurai prepare to attack. Category:Movie